Exorcists and the Noah
by Seelie Spright
Summary: An ongoing serial featuring Tyki Mikk and his ecchi adventures with the Exorcists.
1. Encounter in the Ark

"Encounter In the Ark" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 3,252

Pairing: Allen and Tiki Mick (If you don't want it, don't read it.)

Content: Contains violence (poor Allen TT I'm so mean to him), mature and graphic smut, and possibly spoilers for the latest chapters (to 160ish).

Allen walked through the silent winding streets of the Mediterranean city, whitewashed buildings on either side of varying heights. Small wrought iron balconies and variously placed windows cut into the smooth surface of the buildings' walls. Graceful arches and finely cobbled streets opened into empty piazze and houses clustered around small courtyards. Multicoloured flowers burst forth from their close beds at the feet of buildings and some how the air was temperate and felt clean.

But despite knowing that he could pilot the ark – no, play it – Allen felt extremely uncomfortable walking through its streets. It simply wasn't natural. It was entirely too quiet and filled with expectation. Allen did not know his relationship with the 14th nor did he like considering the implications of the fact that the music needed to play the ark inside of Tim was the script he and Mana made up. 'Mana, why did you have to die? I had no one besides you and you were the only one who showed me kindness.' Allen shook his head to clear it. Why had Komui insisted that he go inside? This was something for the science division to do now that the ark was safely at Headquarters. But Komui had insisted that it could be dangerous because they did not known what the ark could contain; and Allen didn't want to risk any of the science division getting hurt. Komui knew all-too-well Allen's weakness in his concern for others, not wanting anyone to risk themselves, especially when Allen could do the job himself. 'Damn that Komui!' Allen thought, his fist clenching and a vein pop appearing on his head. Why wasn't _he_ in here? Allen wouldn't mind risking him! Allen stamped forward and around another turn. The earpiece crackled in his ear and Kanda's annoyed voice came through.

"There's nothing in this stupid ark. Why do I have to do this when I could be training?!"

"Now, now Kandakun," Komui's voice replied, "You wouldn't want me to risk dear little Lenalee in your place, would you?"

Allen knew that Komui would never risk his precious sister, but Kanda didn't.

"Don't you dare or I'll cut you to pieces!" Kanda barked and little vein pops appeared on the earpiece. Allen chuckled.

"What was that you little whelp?!" Kanda said, "Wait until I find you in the ark and then I'll teach you to laugh at me!"

Allen shifted the earpiece in order to muffle Kanda's voice and opened his mouth to reply. He'd kick Kanda's ass any day. But as he rounded another corner, Allen's earpiece crackled and hissed and then a painful whine pierced his ear. Allen yanked the earpiece out and threw it on the ground.

"Stupid Komui, can't even make a decent earpiece that'll last twenty minutes."

Allen was about to stomp on the earpiece but a chuckle stopped him with his leg poised. He looked up and there, leaning nonchalantly against the wall of one of the builds was Tiki Mick. Allen started and his hand flexed. Tiki was dressed in a tailed tuxedo again, fitted well across his chest and with crisp lines on the trousers. Tiki's top-hat fit over his, was it long hair? It was pulled back behind his head into a ponytail, but one thick lock escaped and lay across his forehead, crossing diagonally to just above his eye. Tiki Mick winked.

"H-how did you –"

"Oh, Rhode. She opened a doorway for me when she sensed you inside of the ark and I thought I'd pay a visit."

Allen raised his hand and activated his Innocence, the long sharp fingers replacing his hand and their rings shining. The Crown Clown hood began to rise behind his head.

"I didn't come here to fight," Tiki Mick said, raising his hands, smiling, "But if you want to, I'm not averse to the suggestion." Tiki's face grew suddenly stern and he lowered his hands.

"Tell me this," Allen said, "How did you retain your powers and remain a Noah? I thought I cut that out of you with my Innocence, and that you would live on as a human."

Tiki Mick's expression changed again and Allen saw something quite dangerous in it, a deep rage and bitterness that could not be voiced because there were not words harsh enough to express it. It was a killing expression the direct antecedent to a lethal attack. Allen had never been frightened before in his life, but he was now. The rings on his fingers jingled as his hand shook lightly.

"Well," Tiki said, "My Noah genes run deeper than you could cut, and there was another side of me that had not yet been awakened." Tiki clutched his chest and the hold stigmata appeared on his neck. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, popping the first few buttons loose as he opened his shirt.

"You get me all worked up, Allen," Tiki said, staring across the space between them, the weight of his gaze seeming to reduce the distance to nothing. Then Tiki Mick was there, right before Allen, and Allen hadn't even seen him move.

"Now, a small return of the favour," Tiki said, and punched Allen in the solar plexus.

Allen coughed blood, but swung his right hand at the same time and would have caught Tiki on the ribs if he had not already been gone.

"You underestimated my true power when you cut me. I wasn't able to fight you then, but my Noah power wasn't finished by any means. You should have killed me when I was weak."

"I don't kill humans no matter how wicked they may be," Allen said, panting slightly, "But I won't go easy on you now."

"Easy" came Tiki's voice and Allen looked around in all directions, searching for its source.

"Here" Tiki said, materializing beside Allen and punching him in the kidney.

Allen doubled over in pain and Tiki was gone before he could even look up.

"I won't even use the Tease on you. I want to kill you myself after I have totally destroyed you. And besides, it seems that your Innocence likes to get in the way of their work. Perhaps I should tear out your heart myself." Tiki said, beside Allen suddenly and he hit Allen again in the stomach this time, knocking the wind out of him. Tiki shoved Allen's chest at the same time, bearing him backwards under Tiki's weight so that he fell, hard, on his back with Tiki on top of him. Tiki sat atop Allen's chest, ready to hold him down when Allen regained his breath.

"Now, let's see," Tiki said, unbuttoning Allen's shirt, "if you are as cute as our little Rhode thinks." After two buttons, Tiki became impatient so he simply tore open the rest of Allen's shirt, exposing his chest. Allen was slight of build, somewhat small for his age, and several years younger than Tiki. Although, who knows Noahs' age, if they age much slower than regular humans or if the same?

"Hmm, I bet you've never known the touch of another." Tiki said, "Or maybe your master introduced you to a few women. I hear he's cute a playboy. He is a pretty one."

"I haven't and my kechi master would never share anyway." Allen said, a vein pop appearing on his forehead. Allen tried to raise his arm, which was still free, but Tiki Mick caught it easily and brought it together with Allen's other arm and held both above Allen's head with one hand.

"Now, now," Tiki said, "I haven't hardly even started and already you're trying to escape?" Tiki ran a finger own Allen's chest to his belly button, making Allen shiver.

"What are you doing," Allen said, very confused. 'Hadn't Tiki Mick wanted him dead? What was he doing now?'

"Playing with my prey a little bit before I eat it," Tiki said.

"Now," Tiki paused, unbuttoning Allen's trousers, "I'll show you why I'm called the Noah of pleasure, although I don't know if you will enjoy this very much. I sure will."

Tiki ran his hand over Allen's crotch and Allen gasped.

"So, no one has shown you the pleasures of the flesh?

"It's such a shame," Tiki said, "especially when you have a master so experienced and attractive."

"How do you know?" Allen said, a frightened look on his face.

"I know that you're not entirely naïve," Tiki said, "Your master is much closer to our Holy Family than you know."

Allen blushed crimson, his entire face shaded.

"That is a lie," Allen said, his voice shaking.

"Oh? Is your master not the one who can turn akuma and make them deny their nature?

"Why do you think he has that ability and no one else? It's not because of his overwhelming piety; that's for sure. And what happens to those akuma when they can't deny their true nature anymore? Does he exorcise them?"

Allen clenched his teeth, knowing the answer. He had been bothered by it himself, but figured it was unavoidable and that the souls would be all right. As he was trying to avoid the course of his thoughts, the vision of the akuma self-destructing at Rhode's command flashed through his mind. The soul had not been saved when the akuma self-destructed.

"No, no, no, you are trying to place doubt in my mind and divide me from my master," Allen said, and in a lower voice, "as much as I might not like him at times..."

"Ah, my mistake. Your master is a 'righteous' man," Tiki said, a smug smile upon his face.

"Well," Tiki said, squeezing Allen's crotch, "I'll have to provide you with some of the training your master never gave you."

Despite his best efforts to will it down, Allen was gradually becoming hard under Tiki's ministrations. He had never been touched before, so the sensations were new and thrilling, and he couldn't control his body. Tiki's fingers rubbed over the head of his erection, and Allen inhaled quickly.

"Ah, ah," Allen said, "Please don't tou-"

Tiki's hand shifted the position of Allen's erection inside of his trousers, freeing it so that Tiki could run his fingers along the length through the fabric. Tiki ceased his ministrations and ran the fingernails of his left hand up Allen's chest, causing Allen to twitch under the increased sensation of his skin. He was so hard it hurt, and Allen was having trouble thinking straight enough to will his erection down. He couldn't work out how to move his limbs either as Tiki's grip on his wrists loosened slightly.

Suddenly, Tiki's tongue was on the "v" of his lower abdomen, running along the skin and teasing. Allen's breath caught. Tiki ran his teeth gently along the skin atop the bone of Allen's thigh and Allen cried out at the intense feeling running through his body from that spot. It was too much – too much sensation that he thought he would explode.

'Just as long as he doesn't –' Allen thought, but Tiki's hand sure enough brushed along the length of his erection and past the top, and Allen lost control, his hips bucking while he squirmed under Tiki's hands and his orgasm rolling through his entire body as spurt after spurt came so much that Allen thought he must be empty after that. All strength left his limbs entirely and he relaxed in Tiki's grip, his eyelids fluttering.

Tiki had a confused look on his face as his eyes went from Allen's face to Allen's crotch and back again. Allen couldn't move or speak, and he was only half-aware of Tiki's reaction.

"You came already?" Tiki said, "I hardly touched you and we were only going for a few minutes. I didn't even get into your pants. How disappointing!

"You really haven't been touched before, have you? I wasn't serious before; I thought you had at least gotten some experience from all the women around your master."

"Iieh," Allen said.

"Hmph, well, I'm not finished with you." Tiki Mick said, pulling Allen's trousers and pants off. Allen had begun to stir a little, but hadn't realised what Tiki was doing yet. He came fully awake just when Tiki got him entirely naked and spread Allen's legs.

"What – are you –?" Allen said, starting to struggle against the firm grip Tiki Mick had on his ankles and attempting to close his legs.

"I told you I wasn't finished. Now relax and this won't hurt – too much."

Tiki Mick hiked Allen's legs up and moved close to Allen, pushing against him and then inside as Allen's eyes grew wider as he realised he was about to be taken by Tiki. Tiki continued to press into Allen as he began to tense up around Tiki and try to stop the delicate sliding inside of him.

"Mraah," Tiki said, "That's making it all the more enjoyable for me, but you're going to be in serious pain if you don't relax."

"No," Allen cried out when four inches were inside of him. He struggled hard, but Tiki Mick held Allen fast while he continued to thrust forward. Allen gave up after five inches and tried to relax around Tiki Mick. It was extremely difficult, as he had never had sex before and Tiki was quite large. It felt like he would be split open around Tiki and he wanted to hold himself tightly closed, but doing so made the pain inside of him quite sharp. Allen relaxed and the pain became a dull ache and discomfort when Tiki finally bottomed out and stopped moving inside of Allen. Allen sighed and let his hands, which had been grasping Tiki Mick's forearms, flop to his sides.

"Have you adjusted to being my uke, then," Tiki Mick said with a little chuckle.

Allen glared at Tiki and refused to answer he was so furious.

"Alright then," Tiki said, and began pulling back out of Allen. As each inch left him, the discomfort inside of him lessened and Allen imagined an end to this suffering. But when Tiki had pulled out so that just the head was inside of Allen, he thrust forward in a long continuous stroke making Allen gasp. This time, however, Tiki hit something inside of him and for a second, all of the pain was gone and a jolt of pleasure shot through his entire body.

"Oh, oh," Allen said, his eyes closed and his toes curled.

"Ah," Tiki said, "it's just here, right?" and he pulled back a couple of inches and hit the spot again. Allen was instantly hard and his toes flexed outward, his thigh muscles taught for a moment.

"You're really enjoying it now, ehh?" Tiki said, thrusting deeply into Allen and pulling out swiftly, tormenting Allen with the sensation.

Allen was furious that he could not control his body despite the great humiliation of his situation. But, oh, it felt so good when Tiki hit that spot. Allen had never had such a feeling before. Well, he had never had any such sort of feeling – like what Tiki was doing before – but this was in a totally different class than when Tiki had bit the bone through his skin and made him come. This was almost too much and Allen felt like he might explode.

Allen utterly abandoned resistance as Tiki Mick took him, completely relaxed into Tiki's control. Tiki began massaging his chest as he thrust in and out, tweaking Allen's nipples now and then and making him yelp. Allen wanted Tiki to touch him there so badly, but he would never day it, and the occasional brush of Tiki's hand when he adjusted the position of Allen's thighs almost made Allen come again. Tiki began thrusting harder into Allen, rocking his body forward and back, and his pace had increased. Allen watched Tiki, whose eyes began to close every few seconds at the same time as he bit his lip lightly and gripped Allen's hips more firmly. Allen hadn't had experience with sex before, but he knew the signs that Tiki Mick was getting close. Suddenly, Tiki grabbed Allen's member and began stroking the head, causing Allen's eyes to close and Allen to bite his lip. With that and the sensation deep inside of him, Allen wouldn't last long, and he thought desperately, 'No, no, I don't want this to stop!' and at the same time, 'Why am I enjoying this? I should be happy it is almost over.'

Tiki Mick leaned forward over Allen and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Allen's mouth as Allen's muffled 'mrph' and 'nrah' escaped. Tiki ran his teeth against Allen's tongue, sending a surprising sensation through his mouth that caused him to relax his jaw. And immediately after, Tiki had caught Allen's bottom lip between his teeth and held it lightly. Allen felt the sudden unevenness of Tiki's thrusting and a pressure building inside of him as Tiki intensified his ministrations upon Allen's member. Allen lost control first, spraying over his shoulder and then onto his upper chest; and Tiki grasped his thighs so, so tightly and thrust deeply inside Allen as a groan escaped his lips. Tiki continued pumping and rode through his orgasm as Allen flexed around him with the last spasms of _his_ orgasm. He pulled out just as Allen's eyes were closing in exhaustion and to savour of the afterglow. Allen lifted his head and peered out with lidded eyes to see no one at all before him.

Tiki Mick was gone.

Allen awoke to an irritated squawking coming from the once-again-operational earpiece he had thrown down just before he noticed Tiki Mick's presence. Allen reached over and fumbled the earpiece into his ear as the squawking continued.

"H-hello?" Allen said with a drowsy voice.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING YOU LITTLE RUNT?! KOMUI CALLED US BACK, BUT I'VE BEEN FORCED TO COME LOOKING FOR YOU SINCE YOU DIDN'T RETURN OR ANSWER AND LENALEE WAS WORRIED."

Little vein pops appeared all over the surface of the earpiece, but Allen didn't notice, as he was rapidly looking around him, listening for Kanda's real voice lest Kanda find him completely naked, and then he'd have a lot of explaining to do. He didn't hear anything save through the earpiece thankfully, and Allen rapidly pulled his pants and trousers back on as he replied.

"Alright, I'm coming back. My earpiece wasn't working until just now."

"YOU'RE LYING. YOU WERE SLEEPING SOMEWHERE!" Kanda said.

"..."

"I'll meet you outside of the ark in the science division in a few minutes. I can find my way from where I am."

An enormous vein pop flew out of the earpiece and smacked Allen in the head as he bent to pick up his shirt. Holding it closed at the top with the first couple of buttons he tucked the bottom into his trousers, and hoped the belly wouldn't gape open. He'd have to get to his room quickly and avoid any hugs from Lenalee. Or he could start a fight with Kanda and pretend Kanda had torn his shirt.

Allen tried to walk straight and gingerly without being too obvious as he departed the ark. He was considering treating this entire experience as a horrible nightmare and ignoring the unanswered questions Tiki Mick had raised, but he was too conscientious to do so entirely, and he knew it was his responsibility to find out the entire truth from his master including the nature of their relationship with the 14th Noah and the Noah family.

I originally planned to make this a serial story, but I'm not sure where I'd like to go from here. Depending on interest, I'll continue the story with additional chapters. So let me know if you've enjoyed it!

NB: Please, when composing reviews: Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, WRITING IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet, and is rarely appropriate (unless you're Kanda). Emoticons are cute and I like them.


	2. Evening on the Veranda

"Evening on the Veranda" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 3,326

Pairing: Tyki and Cross Marian

Content: Contains mature and graphic smut, but no particular spoilers.

Caveat: The characters are not my own. I just play with them.

…

Cross sat on the veranda with his legs stretched out, sipping his sake and looking out upon the garden before the front of the house. A light breeze stirred the leaves that had drifted down onto the gravel path up to the entry. Through the trees before him, Cross watched the autumn sun sinking into the ocean. The water rippled under the breeze and reflected the amber light of the setting sun.

Cross reached over and picked up some of the sweet confections from the plate beside him. It crumbled and dissolved in his mouth with a sharp sweetness tempered with creamy consistency. He squeezed the pastry in his hand gently and his fingers sunk into the surface slightly. The Exorcist would have to speak to his akuma servant and provide instructions on how to improve the treat – it had the proper consistency, but lacked richness of flavour and wanted the addition of paste from crushed almonds and a faint dusting of icing sugar atop. He supposed he couldn't expect miracles from creatures of evil, but he would assure that his akuma was properly trained as a pastry chief. The akuma had mastered sushi preparation and made a smash-up okonomiyaki, however, so Cross could forgive initial ignorance.

Cross sighed and lit a cigarette to burn the taste from his mouth. A thin white line of smoke rose from his fingers and Cross flicked its end to break off the ash. A spark blew loose and fell upon his foot and burned. Cross cursed and shook his foot. He sensed something then, not a footfall because there had been no sound, so he looked up.

Tyki Mikk stood before Cross on the gravel path, his hair falling in loose curls around his ears and on his neck. He was dressed in a black three-piece suit, trousers, jacket and vest, and a white silk tie knotted in a half-Windsor for an informal visit. Cross noted the tie and knew then that this visit was personal, not ordered by the Earl. Surely the Earl would have sent akuma if he had known of Cross' presence in Tokyo. Cross wondered how Tyki had found him and if this meant that other Noahs could do so as well, or the Earl for that matter, if he deigned to come himself.

"It is not wise to disturb me when I'm mediating in the garden," Cross said, raising his gun.

"So that's what they call it," Tyki said, chuckling with hands lifted before him.

One of the Tease partially emerged from Tyki's palm as he grinned at Cross.

"And here I planned to share your sake and sit for awhile," Tyki continued, "but you're all fight and I'm always up for that Marian."

Cross flinched at the familiar use of his name and the memories of their last encounter that it recalled. He had surely put up a fight then, but Tyki overpowered and took him on that occasion, an experience Cross did not wish to repeat.

"Ah," Tyki said as he noticed Cross colour slightly, "you seem to recall."

"I'd too much sake that evening that I couldn't concentrate on the cards," Cross said, closing his eyes and an irritated expression creasing his brows, "and you took advantage of the situation."

"Do you care to have a rematch then?" Tyki said, "Or are you afraid of being beaten by me again?"

Never should one challenge Cross' gambling skills nor question his manly confidence and not expect a rise out of the man, but Cross knew that Tyki was well aware of his nature and knew how to manipulate him. However, Cross could not restrain the irritation rising in him and the fighting spirit that had welled up.

"Same as before?" Cross said.

Tyki grinned and ran a hand through his hair, a curl escaping to fall upon his forehead like a metal shaving. He nodded and came up the garden path to the veranda. Slipping his shoes off, Tyki stepped barefoot up onto the smooth varnished wood surface and sat across from Cross. Cross materialised a pack of cards from the pocket of his hakama trousers and shuffled them before Tyki and then cut them and held them out. Tyki shuffled again and then began dealing.

When he had his cards, Cross looked down at them quickly frowning and flicked out two at Tyki. Tyki peeked at his as well and pulled one loose.

"Two for you," and he slid two cards over, "and dealer takes one."

Cross peeked at his two new cards and his face was blank. Tyki's brown eyes looked across at him, partially lidded with sex in their expression, which as heightened by the wry grin on his lips.

"Full house"

"Four kings"

"Strip"

Tyki stripped his coat off and laid it gently beside him. The smile had not wavered at all. Cross' face remained impassive. He snapped his fingers and a faint spark flashed there. Momentarily, Cross' akuma servant appeared, an expectant expression on his face.

"More sake," Cross said, "and another cup. Bring the antique bottled I just acquired, and the large one as well." The servant nodded and turned to depart.

"And more cigarettes"

Cross held out the pack he had beside him to Tyki and the other man took a cigarette. He leaned in and Cross struck a match and lit the end. Tyki nodded his thanks and exhaled a line of smoke. Cross waited until the servant returned with the second cup before pouring Tyki and himself another glass.

"Kampai," Tyki said, and they raised their glasses to one another before downing the sake. Cross poured them another drink, which Tyki sipped as Cross dealt the next hand.

A couple of hours later after Cross' servant had returned again with the aged sake and the cheaper bottle, the pair had finished the aged sake and were well into the much larger bottle. One pack of cigarettes was gone and two lay smouldering as Cross and Tyki eyed one another over their cards. Tyki had lost his vest and the tie as well, and Cross his Hopi and kimono top, leaving him shirtless with only hakama trousers on. Cross looked considerably less comfortable with one garment only left and Tyki three. He also seemed to be feeling the sake more than his guest. Cross had dismissed his akuma a quarter of an hour before when the boy had dropped the antique bottled when he went to take it away. Cross' hair was rumpled and his eyes somewhat red, Tyki noticed, and Cross was becoming considerably more self-conscious of the effects of the liquor as Tyki kept it flowing, and they were alone in the house.

The sun had set and the veranda was lit by the glow of rice paper lanterns. Mosquitoes were biting Cross' torso, but he wasn't about to suggest they move inside for fear firstly of revealing how smashed he was and second of how much more easily Tyki might take advantage of him when they were that close to his bedroom. Although Cross wasn't entirely sure Tyki wouldn't attempt to throw him down right there on the veranda. He must remain on his guard.

Cross fumbled the cards as he dealt them and Tyki, pouring them another couple of drinks, stopped what he was doing to look Cross over. Cross attempted to claim ignorance of his fumble and Tyki's gaze, but he was having trouble focusing under the heat of Tyki's eyes. He kept his eyes resolutely fixed on his hands dealing out the cards and it seemed to be taking him forever to finish. Tyki's hands appeared in his field of vision and wrapped around Cross', holding them still. Cross lost the strength in his fingers and the cards tumbled to the floor, scattering there. Cross looked up and met Tyki's eyes and Tyki lifted his hands above his head and began kissing him on the neck.

A groan escaped Cross' mouth when Tyki ran his teeth along the skin. Tyki's hot breath was on Cross' skin and he became uncomfortably overheated. Tyki held both of Cross' wrists in one hand and groped Cross with his other. Cross sprang to immediate attention at Tyki's touch and Tyki smirked. He pushed Cross down on his back with his free hand and then ran his fingers lightly over Cross' chest. Cross felt weak under Tyki's touch, unusually so, and his brain was oddly fuzzy. Used to being drunk, Cross knew that it did not hake him like this and certainly didn't caused him to be so overheated.

"Mmm," Tyki said into his neck, "the smell of your skin is intoxicating. I'm ready to take you now, but I have to take full advantage when you're so docile."

Cross started to move under Tyki, attempting to sit up, but Tyki's weight atop him did not allow him to rise. His tongue felt thick and he felt like he had cotton in his mouth when he tried to speak.

"Maybe you should switch to water," Tyki said, "if you're feeling it that strongly."

"Did you drug me?" Cross said.

"Nope, I didn't have to," Tyki said, "You supplied the drug yourself. I just poured it."

"What? The antique –"

"Yes, that sake was brewed by my family, the finest in the world. But it has the side-effect of making anyone besides a Noah extremely docile. We didn't brew it with that particular intention, but it has proven quite useful and must have been a magical coincidence given that we were the ones who prepared it.

"That seller seemed dodgy, but I thought that was normal. To think you used such good sake with nefarious intent," Cross said, his voice rising slightly and becoming extremely slurred in his stress.

"My, my," Tyki said, "and I, simply a guest here enjoying my host's hospitality and not wishing to seem rude by rejecting what beverage was proffered me."

"Omaida!" Cross said, forming a fist and trying to rise again.

"No, no, no," Tyki said, holding Cross down with one hand and untying his hakama trousers with the other with a yank, pull, yank, and pull.

"I sha'n't release you until I have repaid the host for his kindness, or collected on your gambling debts, whichever you prefer."

Despite himself, Cross was still rock-hard. He wondered if the liquor didn't have any aphrodisiac qualities as well or if that was simply his desire and a consequence of Tyki's ministrations. Cross felt a rough palm on his erection and discovered that his trousers were off of him, leaving him entirely naked.

"Not wearing any underpants!" Tyki said, "How naughty!"

Cross bit his lip when Tyki twisted his palm over the head of his member and attempted to keep his face neutral. It was considerably more difficult than maintaining a poker face for play. Then again, you didn't have someone choking the chicken when the cards were down unless it was a very 'special' game. Cross imagined that Tyki might have hosted just such short of game so that he could screw his opponent.

"You should let your voice out," Tyki said, twisting his palm again, "I won't stop tormenting you until you do."

Cross Marian was not about to give Tyki the satisfaction and kept his mouth resolutely closed. A small sweat-droplet formed on his cheek as he grinned.

"I am experienced in withstanding torture by a Noah," Cross said, "Your elder brother was not successful in breaking me a hundred years ago when the 14th disappeared and you won't now.

"No, I suppose not," Tyki said, "But I've a history with you, and you owe me money, two things putting you in my debt that my brother did not have. Well, he may have done the gambling debt, because what Noah don't you owe money to?"

"Rhode"

"Little sister isn't old enough to gamble!" Tyki barked.

"She's older than you, but she's crap at cards; so actually, she owes me money."

"The shame of my house," Tyki said, his head on his hand.

Cross had moved partially out from under Tyki in his efforts to escape whilst Tyki was distracted. But Tyki's attention had returned to his present occupation, and he tightened his grip on Cross' wrists and pulled Cross down toward him again with a swift yank.

"Mind you," Cross said, "I'll get splinters in my bum!"

"I've no doubt that your floor is highly lacquered and you're spouting rubbish. So, I sha'n't pay you any mind. Do you have another tactic?"

"This," Cross said and kneed Tyki, clamouring to his feet and grabbing his pistol when Tyki rolled to the side. He ran back into the house and was about to slam and bolt the door, but Tyki was immediately before him.

"That was not very kind," Tyki said, and he forced his way inside, but Cross socked him and then ran into the bedroom for other clothes. Tyki followed at his own pace along the hallway, rubbing his cheek where Cross had hit him as he came. He called out.

"Now I owe you twice-over for roughness, and here I was planning on being gentle when I took you. It's your loss. But maybe you like it rough and were just trying to get my desire up, you sneaky little uke."

Tyki rounded the corner into Cross' bedroom and was met by Cross, again dressed in hakama trousers, holding his Innocence gun levelled at Tyki's chest. Tyki chuckled. Cross' hand was shaking and he seemed to have trouble focusing on Tyki enough to keep his weapon trained. Cross cocked the pistol and the gun hummed a little.

"You're not going to use it, and we both know it," Tyki said.

"You'll leave my house and not trouble me further or I'll shoot you in the chest."

Tyki laughed maniacally and took a step forward. He pulled his shirt open at the neck, exposing his chest. He tossed his head and a curl escaped to fall before his face.

"Shoot then"

Cross' finger tightened on the hammer release, but Tyki didn't move. The two men met one another's gaze, Tyki unwavering and Cross less focused, but determined. Tyki knew a moment before Cross fired that he would by a faint twitch in his eye, and he moved insanely quickly to avoid the shot, which passed over his shoulder and tore a significant chunk out of the post it hit. But Cross was not at his peak and was not able to swiftly track Tyki and fire again before Tyki knocked the pistol out of his hand. It went skidding across the tatami and stopped when it hit the nightstand.

"Hm," Tyki said, and struck Cross at the neck, knocking him onto his back on the mats where he landed with a thud. Cross clutched his throat and coughed, attempting to recover the air knocked out of him by Tyki's hit to his windpipe and the fall. But Tyki was immediately upon him, resting a knee on Cross' diaphragm so that his air was cut off. He tore Cross' new hakama trousers away as Cross attempted to push him off and then released his leg. Cross gasped for breath as Tyki held him down.

"Yesss, I will enjoy this, but I can't promise the same. Yet you asked for it, so I'll give just as I have been given. I owe you for this," and he touched his cheek, "and this," and he unbuckled his belt.

Tyki shucked his trousers and pants and lifted Cross' legs with one hand. Cross began to struggle, knowing what was coming next. Tyki backhanded him across the face and Cross lay stunned momentarily.

"Lay still," Tyki said in an imperious voice, and Cross stopped moving.

"Why can't I-" Cross began.

"Ah, well, the sake's effects are twofold: It makes the drinker docile and forces him to obey the commands of a Noah."

Cross gritted his teeth and growled.

"I neglected to mention that? Well, now you know."

Cross started to move again, much more sluggishly now and Tyki laughed.

"It seems that your will is strong enough to resist the sake's effects, but you've had quite a bit and I'm not about to give you the leisure of overcoming my control," Tyki said, reaching across to the nightstand where he took out the lube and with that, after quickly lubing himself Tyki thrust into Cross.

"If you would relax some, you might enjoy this, but I will either way."

Tyki continued to push forward deeper into Cross and Cross relaxed his muscles to lessen the pain, all the while using his greatest mental effort to fight the effects of the sake.

Tyki sighed in pleasure, "This is the delicious feeling I remember."

Cross would not have called the feeling 'delicious', but he had enjoyed some of what Tyki had done to him on the previous occasion, and knew that this discomfort would diminish. Last time had only been partially unwilling, as Cross had surrendered to Tyki's advances when he found that he was enjoying them. But this time he'd resolved not to have a repeat of the last. He had to maintain some sense of manly standing and being Tyki's bottom did _not_ allow that. But he could not seem to break the effects of the sake completely no matter how he struggled. Tyki thrust into Cross with long, steady strokes, their force rocking Cross on the tatami mats and giving him a burn on his back. How embarrassing that would be! It was a good thing that he was living in solitude, Cross thought, but it also meant a lack of women, which was a damn shame.

Cross' attention was concentrated on Tyki when Tyki began to thrust more quickly and harder into Cross as he neared climax. A faint sheen of sweat had appeared on Tyki's face and upper chest at the exertion. Cross was really enjoying the sensations running through him at Tyki's stimulation. The discomfort had passed completely and his body was awash with pleasant sensation. Cross knew that he was really damned then, but he had always been a hedonist, so why not enjoy the physical pleasure? Sure, it did not come in the manner fitting his persona, but this could be fun sometimes too, right?

'Damn sake,' Cross thought as he began to thrust back into Tyki, driving him deeper.

"Never… one… to pass on… pleasure, eh?" Tyki said, moving his hips more swiftly and taking hold of Cross' legs firmly.

"Indeed," Cross answered matter-of-factly.

Tyki sighed and ran a hand through his damp curls.

"At least you're honest," he said and then, "Aah, aah," as he began to come inside Cross. Cross was close himself and knowing it, Tyki continued pumping as he came down from his orgasm. Cross looked up suddenly and stared directly into Tyki's eyes, and then he cried out and lost control. Cross' muscles tensed and his head arched back convulsively as he came, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open and panting. Cross' vision blacked out temporarily as the waves of pleasure rocked through him. He grasped Tyki's hand in his own, squeezing it painfully hard.

"Well, I'm missing out," Tyki said, fading from view, "Next time I'll have to be on the bottom."

Cross' eyes eventually opened fully again and his vision swam back into focus. Tyki was gone. He had stepped into some gateway, probably prepared by Rhode for Tyki's convenient quick exit. Cross let his eyes close again, too tired and drunk to get up and stumble into his bed. His face masked had shifted up some and he slid it back into place before drifting off to sleep.

The crickets called in the long grass outside, and Cross dimly thought he heard the breaking of the waves under their sound. He would be sore tomorrow in more ways than one.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry to be so long between releases, but I've been busy and my recent resumption of fanfiction production was for Vampire Knight instead. Since we'll be waiting on VK for quite a while, I anticipate continuing this serial before too long, so please stay tuned for updates.

There were a few film and novel citations in the course of the story. Leave a comment in your review if you think you've found any!

**Please, when composing reviews:** Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, TYPING ALL IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet, and is rarely appropriate. Emoticons are cute and I like them just fine.


End file.
